


Lesson Plans

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Lesson Plans

"Miss Granger." 

"It's Professor Granger now, Professor Snape, as you'd be aware if you'd attended any of Headmaster McGonagall's meetings." Her mouth twitched with the ghost of a smile. "Of course, that would require you to be polite to me and Harry all at once and I think we're all well aware that might be the death of you as Lucius Malfoy managed not to be." 

He grabbed her arm, his pale fingers tightening around her wrist. "If you're an example of said politeness, Miss Granger, it's no doubt we're all doomed to failure." He nodded at the door of an abandoned classroom and guided her inside. The door closed behind them with the thick sound of finality. "Now, as I was saying before you decided I needed a lesson in manners…" 

"Amongst other things." 

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You'll find, Miss Granger, there are very few things I areas in which I require lessons. Instruction, however -" he released her wrist and caught a fistful of her hair, pulling it away from her face, "Is an area in which I am well-versed." 

Her chin lifted defiantly. "Hopefully your teaching demeanor in potions is not indicative of your bedside manner." 

"Suffice it to say," he murmured softly as he leaned in, his lips brushing hers lightly, "your bedside is not the place I intend to impart my knowledge." 

"And if I don't learn well, Professor?" Her voice shook slightly. "Do you plan to be a master of discipline as well?" 

Noises in the corridor beyond them pulled him away from her and he nodded slightly. "You have classes, I believe, Professor?" 

"I do," she agreed, straightening her robes slightly. "And perhaps a course of outside study?" 

He opened the door, his eyebrow cocked knowingly. "Perhaps I could be persuaded to refine a few of your talents." 

"Implying that I actually do have some? I'm flattered, Professor." She moved out into the flow of students. "Perhaps tonight I shall return the favor." 

"I've no doubt you will, Miss Granger. No doubt at all."


End file.
